Short OneShots of the King Kind
by Moon Fire Kagome
Summary: Just little ideas that pop into my head. They will not be connected. Majority are Chloe/Alek. There will be a few based around other characters. Rated M, but not all are that high. I know I am gonna have a few that need that rating. Better to be safe.
1. Embarrassed

Here is my first attempt at a story for The Nine Lives of Chloe King. This is gonna be a collection of one-shots that will not be connected to each other. A majority of them will be Chloe/Alek but you have to throw in some about other characters. I have ideas about Paul being well...Paul! hahaha I hope y'all enjoy. This one-shot would probably be rated K. But since I know I have a dirty mind, for future reference, the entire story is rated M.

Time to start another day of classes that I know I won't pay attention to. I met Amy and Paul at my locker like I would on any regular day. Except for some reason, something felt different. I had this feeling that someone was staring at me. I casually tried to look around while Amy, thinking that I was listening to her, chattered on about something Paul said that had made her laugh. As I looked over Amy's shoulder I found the source. Alek Petrov. Wait…what? There was no way King Jocko was staring at me. Did I have something on my face? This didn't make sense. So as I was trying to look at him without any one noticing, I saw his infamous smirk appear on his face. Ugh! That smirk irritates me. Finally realizing Amy was saying something to me, I tried to tune back into what she was talking about. I needed to figure out where to make my "uh-huh" comment, that way she wouldn't know I wasn't paying attention to her.

I closed my locker and we started walking to class. Unfortunately, we would have to walk by the group of Jockos to get there. And that means closer to Alek and his smirk. Amy caught me sneaking a peek at him as we were going by and shouts "Chloe! You like him? Why didn't you tell me about this!" Oh no….My head shot up to see if he heard (How could he not, Amy doesn't have a clue what the word quiet means). His smirk seemed to deepen as he looked right in my eyes with his eyebrow raised. He was waiting to hear my reply. "AMY! Can you be quiet about things like that? No I don't like him! He is king of the jockos." I could feel my embarrassment spreading from my cheeks and down my neck. I just hope everyone bought this lie. This caused me to pick up the pace to try and get to class. Hopefully I can avoid him for the rest of the day. If only I could be so lucky.

There we go! Number one is done! I don't have any set idea of how many one-shots I am going to make for this. Hopefully it turned out well. I will get to work on the next one soon :)

*~Moon Fire Kagome~*


	2. Dont

Here is a new one-shot :) I hope y'all like it! I don't think this one is any higher than a K rating.

I knew I was asleep, but this dream felt so real. Well, not a dream, this is definitely a nightmare. I was restrained. I couldn't move my arms. And as I looked out, all I could see were pews and flowers. 'Am I in church? Why am I restrained in a church?' I thought to myself. And that was when I saw Alek standing near the front in a black tux. He looked absolutely gorgeous. I screamed his name trying to get his attention. Maybe he could free me from these restraints. "Alek! Alek, please! Can you hear me?" Nothing. He doesn't even look in my direction.

At that moment I hear music start up. 'Wedding March? Why is this playing?' Out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of white. I turn my head so I can get a better look, 'maybe it is someone that can help me.' As I search for the flash of white I finally see it. 'Oh no, please no.' I see Mimi start walking down the center aisle with a bouquet of flowers and dressed in a white gown. She is staring right at me smirking. 'So she can see me, and this is exactly what she wants! If she can see me, why can't Alek? Or does he not want to?' Tears start to form in my eyes as I start to scream Alek's name over and over again hoping that he will hear me.

Once Mimi reaches the front with Alek the wedding ceremony starts. As Mimi reads her vows and says "I do" I start trying my hardest to get out of the bonds. I don't want Alek to go through with this! He doesn't belong with her. It is right then that I realize I love him. I love Alek. It is such a shock to me that I stop struggling. As Alek starts to say his vows, he looks directly at me. Tears are streaming down my face. He is getting ready to pledge his life to her. "I d…..

Chloe! Chloe please wake up!" I awake to Alek standing over me, worry etched in his eyes. "Chloe what is wrong? You were crying in your sleep and thrashing around." I bolt up and hug him. At first he is stiff in shock then slowly I feel his arms come around me. "Oh Alek, I had such a bad dream." "Wanna tell me about it?" He asks. So I tell him that the guy I like marries someone else. He tries to get me to tell him who the boy was, but I refuse. I look in his eyes and can tell he thinks it is Brian. He looks so hurt but crawls into my bed and holds me anyway.

As Chloe start to drift off to sleep she whispers so low that she thinks there is no way Alek can hear her. "Alek, please don't marry anyone else." What she doesn't realize, is that he had his hearing trained on her breathing and heard every word.

Hopefully I didn't miss anything spelling or grammar wise. I hope y'all loved this one. I know I do :)

Lil5weetie: I am sorry it was short, but hopefully you enjoyed it anyway :)

theyre after my lucky charms: Thank you for your review :) I completely understand laziness! There have been times I have been too lazy myself to log in.

*~Moon Fire Kagome~*


End file.
